The Cold Truth
by Not-That-Whiny-Bad-Author
Summary: Summer OC goes for her first time in Hogwarts 4th year Finding new friends and enimies she likes it but that might just end...when our girl trys to find out who her real father is..Give it a chance?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:

**I Own Nothing.J.K Rowling the once struggling single mother is the owner of Harry Potter I just own the OC.I don't wish I made the Harry Potter series because J.K Rowling and her family needed it. Wuv ya J. Rowling :)**

Hey, welcome to my new fanfiction! In this world, I made an OC (Summer) and her family. Summer will be in the 4th year of Hogwarts with Harry and the others and though she is 14, this is her first year at Hogwarts. Here we go. And remember, this is set during the Goblet of Fire, though there won't be much reference to that, but trust me it will be worth waiting.I want to say thank you so much to Moonlight Pheonix ! My awesome beta for making it better than i could dream:)

Alot of credit must go to Moonlight Pheonix

~Summer's POV~

As day breaks in London, the morning wind blows though my bedroom, highlighted by the smells of the street and the sounds of bustling city life. I hide under the covers, trying to hide from the unwanted chill of the breeze. Unfortunately, it doesn't work.

"Summer, it's time for breakfast!" My sister calls from the kitchen, her typical wake-up when I'm being difficult. She's always wakes me up that way when I'm difficult. Which is always.

I groan loudly in reply hoping she won't bug me about breakfast again. "Let me sleep." I say, hiding under my pillow to dampen the noise.

"I guess I'll call Hogwarts and tell them you didn't want to wake up!" She yells this time, giggling.

"COMING!" I yell, jumping out of the bed in a rush. I run down the stairs, tripping a couple of times in my haste to get down. "I'm here!" I said, saluting smartly to my older sister. She laughs a little from behind me, apparently finding me funny.

"I'm sure your classmates will just love your pajamas." She says, fingering my faded pajamas as I turn around to see her smiling at me.

"Oh, shut up Sis." I cross my arms across my chest, smiling good-naturedly. She's already in her uniform, minus the notorious robes I've heard so much about.

"Go get ready then you can eat." Kristy kisses my forehead then walked away, smiling as usual. So typical Kristy.

~End Summer's POV~

Summer looks at herself in the mirror, worrying over herself like any other typical teenager. Is my hair alright? Do I have a nice figure? Did that pimple finally go down? She asks herself, turning in circles to get a better view of herself. She stands in front of her full-body mirror as she brushes her hair.

Her dark redwood hair flows down her back like a river, ending at her nicely toned waist, a beautiful sight when it's brushed. Strands of rebellious bangs come over her forehead, almost strategically making sure not to come over her pretty brown eyes. She's pleased to notice that she looks like any other Hogwarts student in her grey uniform and black robe.

"My very first year in Hogwarts!" The fourteen year old squeals in excitement, deciding that she's ready for the adventure. For three years, she's been jealously watching Kristy head off to Hogwarts without her. But now it's her turn and she can hardly contain her excitement after hearing all about the place.

"Alright, time for school," She says to her reflection, giggling at herself. As she leaves, she gazes at her picture on the bedside table. She can't help but walk over to it, picking it up with a soft smile. The frame is well worn from where she's picked it up before, but she doesn't really notice as she's too busy staring at the photo.

On the left, Kristy's smile stares back at her, redwood hair blowing around her with the wind. She has her arm around a younger Summer, who is smiling after a day at the beach. And finally, their mother. She has her arms around her two beautiful daughters, her youthful face radiating her love for them. Her own red shoulder-length hair is blowing around her head in a fiery halo.

Summer's fingers run over her mother's face, a sad smile gracing Summer's face. Her mother, though young, had died a long time ago, messing around with the wrong potions. Summer still couldn't help but feel sad at the thought of her mother, though the feeling was becoming more muted over time.

With no father to speak of, Kristy had stepped up. And though she was young, Kristy had proved to be a wonderful mother to Summer. Summer could never ask for better, she loves her life the way it is, just as she loves her sister.

"I wonder…" Summer mutters to herself under her breath, trailing off as she stared at the photograph. Summer shakes her head, clearing her head of the thought.

"Hurry up Summer, or the pancakes will get cold!" Kristy yells from the kitchen, snapping Summer out of her thoughts. Summer smiles, putting the photo back on the table and bounding out for Kristy's homemade pancakes.

Summer shovels the pancakes in her mouth, barely bothering to chew. "Finish your pancakes." Kristy says, patting her sister's head as she walks up to her and takes a seat across from her.

"Come on Sis, let's go!" Summer says in between bites of pancake.

"We've got lots of time." Kristy says, smiling at her younger sister and her anxiousness to get to Hogwarts.

"Yeah? ...what time is it?" Summer says, smirking at her older sister as she continues eating hurriedly.

"Ten forty-five." Kristy says, still not understanding what Summer is hinting at.

"And what time does the train leave?" Summer says sarcastically.

"Exactly! It leaves at eleven o'clo-... Crap." Kristy slouches, running a hand through her hair. "Right" She says getting out of her seat.

"Why don't you grab your car keys?" Summer's eyes narrow, giving off an obviously fake smile as she tries to hide peals of laughter.

"Just shut up..." Kristy walks away, trying to pretend this hasn't happened. Summer cleans her plate and puts it away, grabbing her trunk.

The two girls get into the car, Summer eagerly waiting while Kristy starts the car. Summer laughs as Kristy stares down at her prefect badge, but both are too excited to start fighting that instant.

Deciding that it will be quicker to fly, Kristy starts the car, hoping that it will allow them to get there faster.

Only a few moments of silence pass before Summer says, "You've got a lead foot. You know that?" Summer is playing with her hair nervously. This is the one thing she didn't trust about Kristy, her driving.

"Look! Do you want to drive?" Kristy snaps, starting the classic argument between the sisters. It wasn't her fault that she'd failed the test four times.

"Pfft... meanie." Summer says, slouching so far in her chair that she can barely see through the window. When they come close to the station and Kristy turns into the parking lot, Summer clings to her chair. There was one area where Kristy always failed the test. Parking lots.

"Indicate now, indicate...INDICATE!" Summer yells, clinging to her chair for dear life.

"We're invisible, Summer! I don't need to indicate!" Kristy snaps back, nerves wrecked for the moment.

"Just because we are invisible, doesn't mean you can break the traffic laws." Summer says, annoyance leaking into her voice.

"Alright! Look, I am dropping you off here, I'll see you at Hogwarts! I'll be on the other side of the train looking after the first years." And suddenly, there argument doesn't seem to matter so much.

"See you, sis." Summer says with a smile as she jumps out onto the street and gets her trunk. Kristy leans out through the window and squeezes her shoulder in comfort.

Summer waves and runs into King's Cross. She stands for a second, gazing up at the column between platforms nine and ten. With a deep breath, she finally runs at it, bracing herself for impact, only to run right through, just like Kristy had told her. Summer puts her bags on the train and boards, seeing Kristy briefly.

Summer walks around the train finally finding first class. She opens the door, only to see a man with dark skin wearing a blazer, lounging on the seats. He looks up with feigned interest, which turns to a glare once he notices her. "Sorry, but first class is for premium students only." He says, giving off a cocky aura.

"I–I… am…" Summer says quietly, humbled to stuttering.

"Bye-bye" He says, waving at her, and lays his head back on the booth and starts talking with a pale, blonde-haired boy and another girl once again. They shoot Summer a pointed glare until she leaves.

Walking away, Summer wonders how she'll get along with everyone, especially if they're like the one she just me. Summer curiously looks into the booths, finding them all full. She keeps looking until she bumps into something.  
"Ugh!" She exclaims, falling to the ground in a mass of tangled limbs. Summer sits up, rubbing the back of her sore head.

"Oh my! Sorry about that." A boy says earnestly as he offers her his hand.

"N–no problem." Summer beams at him with forgiveness, understanding how out easy it is to get lost in one's thoughts. Looking at this mysterious boy with his shaggy black hair and beautiful green eyes, she can't help but think he looks familiar. But then the lightning scar catches her eyes and she puts a hand to her mouth.  
"H–Harry Potter!" She says, amazed that the legend is standing in front of her.

"It was my entire fault! I'm so terribly sorry!" She says clasping her hands together.

"No worries really, but the bathroom is the other way, what are you doing on this side?" Harry asks, trying to figure out who the girl in front of him is.

"I–I wasn't going that way on purpose. I don't have anywhere to sit." Summer says, looking down at her feet in embarrassment.

"Why don't you sit with me and my friends? Then we could talk about it." Harry says, smiling at Summer.

"You are supposed to be in premium, huh?" Harry says as he gnaws on a candy bar.

"Yes then this man about your height with dark skin told me not to." Summer says, still fuming at the annoying boy.

"Any chance he was with a blonde boy and brunette?" Hermione asks, turning to her with the question.

"Yes, why?" Summer responds, nibbling on a chocolate frog that they'd given to her. She just hopes that more people at Hogwarts are like these guys.

"Pfft. Just Malfoy's friends, don't mind them. You could hang with us." Ron folds his legs, blowing off the idea of Malfoy and his cronies.

"Really? Thank you so much!" Summer says, excited to be with them.

"So... premium membership... How rich are you?" Ron asks, smirking.

"Ron, that's rude!" Hermione smacks the back of his head, but he's laughing so she knows he doesn't mean it.

Summer giggles along with Harry. "It's fine. When my sister and I were younger, our mother died in a potion accident." Summer pauses, taking a deep breath, "She left us her fortune."

"What about your father?" Harry asks, curious about their new friend.

"I never knew who my father was and my mother never liked talking about it." Summer ponders, looking out the window as she thinks. The others are now leaning towards each other, discussing the matter, but are soon interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey, Potter!" Draco says as he enters, emphasizing the P with his typical sneer.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Harry stands up, glaring at the Slytherin.

"A Prefect won't stop complaining on how she can't find her sister in first class" He glares, looking at them as if Harry should know the answer. Harry did always seem to know what was going after all, or at least that's what it seems like to Malfoy.

"Th–that would be me." Summer says, blushing in embarrassment. "Kristy's going to get me killed one of these days." She says under her breath, trying not to die of mortification.

"You're the reason I had to walk around this train." Malfoy hisses, walking closer with clenched fists.

"Leave her alone!" Hermione pulls out her wand, a Protego charm ready to burst from the wood.

"Whatever, but I'll watch you Potter! And you too–" Malfoy says, breaking off when he realizes he doesn't know her name.

"It's Summer! Now beat it, Malfoy!" Ron backs up the three, wand ready to fire a spell at any moment. One day, he would get Malfoy. He just knew it.  
Malfoy simply glares, walking away with a scowl on his face as he tries to salvage his shattered dignity. Beaten by a Weasly and a mudblood. How much lower can he sink?

"Don't mind him. Deep down he's a wimp." Hermione pockets her wand, giggling along with the rest as they savor their victory.

At Hogwarts~

The Great Hall is loud as students talk amongst themselves. Summer's hands are unable to keep still as she leans against the wall in the back of the hall, glad to not be attracting attention. Finally Dumbledore walks up to the main podium, silencing the hall with his mere presence. Summer stares up in awe at the man, someone she's heard so much about from her sister.

"Welcome back to all of our old students!" Dumbledore spoke to the school, excluding the first years, who waited in the hall. "Before we invite the first years in, I would like to welcome our new student, who will be in the 4th year." He pauses, nodding to Summer in the back of the hall. "Please welcome- Summer Knight" Applause echoed throughout the room as Summer walked to the chair that held the Sorting Hat. She's already heard so much about it from her sister, but to actually be sorted is like a dream come true.

Sitting on the stool, Summer can't help but be tense. Like most other students, she's nervous about where she'll be placed. And though her sister is in Hufflepuff, she doesn't find it to be a very interesting house despite the rumor they can find almost anything that you lose. The deputy Headmistress finally places the hat on her head and it begins.

"Ah, another Knight, are we?" The hat says as if musing to itself.

"Yes." Summer says, quick to answer.

"Hm… You're a hard one indeed, just like your sister. Not Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. You have those qualities, but they're not overwhelming. What about... Slytherin?" The hat asks, talking to her.

"Ah?" Summer looks over to the table to see none other than Malfoy and his friends, whispering something particularly malicious about a student a table over. "N–no... please?"

"Why not? You'll make true friends there." The hat says, but seems to relent anyways.

"I bet she's afraid of Draco and his cronies." Ron whispers to Harry and the others. Summer was squirming quite a bit on the dais.

Kristy's eyebrows are knitted together in worry. "Please get sorted well, Summer." She says, her friends trying to comfort her with reminders of how sweet Summer is.

"Gryffindor!" The hat finally announces. Summer jumps a little, but smiles broadly, taking a seat next to Hermione. Summer is instantly greeted with welcomes from those around her and the sound of thundering applause from the Gryffindor table.

The rest of night seems to rush by Summer in a blur of new first-years and pumpkin juice. Finally, at the end of the feast, Dumbledore announces, "Alright! Everyone, thank you for being so welcoming to our new first years and our new fourth year. Now it's time to get to bed because classes will start in the morning." Dumbledore ends his speech claps his hands and off they all go.

Author's Notes:

I'm sorry that was short and boring, but I hope you give it a chance because it's sure to get better. Please remember to read and review!thank you for reading!

Before I forget-

I would really like it if you reviewed,give your good and bad opinions,tell me if their is something wrong with characters and even tell me if you would like a certin character in here. I promise to take things into action.


	2. Author Note Not bad though

Hello Everyone!

I would like to thank everyone for reviewing it means the WORLD TO ME!

I relly love that you guys reviewed, I am updating but my beta couldn't give the chapter back to me due to some troubls and junk. But I don't mindI just hope you guys don't I hope to be updating really soon! So can you wait just a bit longer?

To answer any questions I would like to say-

Summer was in an all girls boarding school while Kristy was at Hogwarts, but Summer hated it:(

And YOU WILL LEARN WHO HER FATHER IS SOON ENOUGH!

It is all in my Plan!

Please wait for me, I will return the favor if you do thanks to Moonlight Pheonix for Betaing and all:)

And one more thing-

HI SISSY!

Kyaa for now I hope you'll stick with me, bye I love you guys for reviewing~


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes:**

Hello and welcome to chapter two of the story! Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed! :D I really do love you guys! ^^

And thank you to my Beta Moonlight Pheonix for being so cool about things and taking no credit no matter what! ;D

**Oh very Funny !**

**I saw that you edited that part ;D**

**But I still say that with out a beta I wouldn't be so happy!**

****

And to answer Solia: She wasn't left alone in the house, but went to a boarding school through the year. Then, when the time came, she proved to have magical potential, so her sister spoke to Dumbledore about it and now she's at Hogwarts.

Onto the story!

"Summer... Summer wake up. Come on Summer, you can't sleep forever. You have to get up!" Summer opens her eyes to see Hermione leaning over her, brown curls tickling her nose. Summer laughs, getting up and stretching

"Hermione, what do you need? What time is it?" She rubs her eyes, painfully aware of the sun streaming through the windows. When did classes start again?

"It's time for breakfast and you're not ready." Hermione hands Summer her uniform, sighing at her roommate. "Honestly, you're just as bad as Ron sometimes."

"Ah! I can't believe this!" Summer exclaims, biting off curses as she gets out of bed in a rush. She hops around the room, putting her skirt and stockings on. She brushes her hair quickly, hoping that it's not frizzing up around her face like usual.

"Try not to be too late." Hermione adds as she walks out of the dorms towards the Great Hall. "I'll save you some food."

"God how can I be so stupid!" Summer asks herself as she's slipping on her shirt and sweater. "Why didn't I wake up to the alarm?" She looks over her bed only to remember her broken alarm clock and its demise. "Oh yeah..." She mutters, remembering that she'd thrown a pillow on it earlier when it wouldn't be quiet. "Gah! I have to get down there!"

Summer walks in, already hearing the incessant chatter of the students. They seem to barely note her presence as she walks in. "Summer, over here!" Hermione gives her a wave, pointing to the steaming plate of pancakes next to her. Summer goes to sit next to her, seeing Harry and Ron give off a friendly smile.

"Why so late?" Ron asks, smirking at the fact that for once he isn't the last one to arrive.

"Ron! You got here ten seconds before her!" Hermione whacks him on the shoulder with her copy of The Daily Prophet, Giving him a sarcastic smile.

"I ain't too much of a morning person." Summer dips her head, shoveling pancakes into her mouth with abandon. They're good, but not nearly as good as Kristy's.

"Sis!" Summer hears the familiar voice calling and can't help but smile.

Kristy!" She looks up to see her sister running towards her. "Guy's this is my sister Kristy. She's the head girl for Hufflepuff. Kristy this is Hermione, Ron, and Harry." She points to each one as she introduces them and finally turns back to her sister expectantly.

"Nice to meet you all." Kristy says, smiling. However, her smile slowly fades as she finds a seat across from her sister. "Summer why didn't you want to be in Slytherin? Did something happen?" Her sister's face shows worry, as if she's been up all night, thinking.

"I–I" Summer can't even respond, so choked up. For the most part, it's not even about the boy who'd picked on her yesterday. It's just about seeing Kristy look so worried and tired.

"She was afraid of them." Harry intercedes, coming to Summer's rescue.

"Who's them?" Kristy asks, her face taking on a shade of deep concern. The Golden Trio doesn't say anything, but simply points over to Malfoy and his gang. They have their trademark sneers on as they eat their breakfast. "Those guys?" Kristy shoots a stern look at her blushing sister, trying to figure out why her brave sister was quailed by them.

"They might have... given me a hard time on the train." Summer shrugs, trying to let the whole incident die on the spot. "But I'm happy here and I've made some new friends, so I should be fine." She finishes, trying to back up her argument with her new friends so conveniently placed around her.

"Hm…" Her concerned sister sighs, looking slightly forlorn as she stood up. "Ok then, but if they ever give you a hard time again– and I mean ever –then come to me. You guy's too" She gives them a smile then leaves, joining another group of Hufflepuff girls.

"Wow, she is protective." Ron jokes, laughing as Kristy leaves.

"Yeah. She's always like that, but you get used to it." Summer glances over to the Slytherin table, slightly distracted.

"What is it?" Hermione follows her eyes, trying to figure out what she's looking at.

"Curious..." Summer mutters, analyzing the Slytherin boy across the hall from her. His cold eyes appraise her as they lock eyes for a second. They each dare each other to look away, eyes taunting the other.

"What's curious? Malfoy?" Harry and Ron are synced, minds pumping out the same questions at the same pace. Summer turns away from Malfoy and nods with a worried look, pursing her lips as she looks at the boy.

"There is something peculiar about him. I'm just not sure what." She can't put her figure on it, but continues to wonder what it is that makes her so nervous around him.

"His face." Ron laughs as if it were the most hilarious joke in the magical world. It's not, but it earns a couple of chuckles from the Summer.

"It's probably nothing." She says, thinking still.

"Got something to say to me?" Summer snaps out of her thoughts to see Draco walking up her, glaring.

"I–I don't." She stutters nervously. God, what has she gotten herself into?

"Save it!" He sneers as he crosses his arms with that pureblood superiority he loved to throw around. "Me and you, thirty minutes!" He pulls his wand out, indicating that he's ready to duel at any time.

"That isn't allowed!" Hermione stands up, looking for a professor to stop the madness that seems to have gripped Malfoy.

"Now, now." They all hear a hardened voice from the front of the hall and look for its owner.

"Professor Snape!" Summer gets up from the table and backs up a little, scared at what the duel might hold for her. "Professor, Malfoy is challenging Summer to a duel" Hermione explains, trying to get him to stop what would certainly be Malfoy's victory.

"I'll allow it." He simply glances over to her, barely registering the pest talking to him. Exclamations of shock are all that is heard though out the hall as the entire Gryffindor table realizes the severity of the situation. The hall goes silent, waiting for the retort by the Golden Trio.

"Professor, how can you say that? Summer knows almost nothing." Harry asks in shock, apologizing lowly to Summer.

"It will be interesting and if it is monitored, I see no harm." He sits back down in his seat, actually quite excited to see the new addition to Golden Trio get decimated by his godson, despite his cold demeanor.

Draco simply smirks and turns around to Summer. Walking past her to his seat, he whispers in her ear. "Today, you die." He smiles as he walks away, leaving Summer standing there, horrified expression still stuck on her face.

Ten minutes before showdown~

"Severus, are you sure this is safe?" Dumbledore inquires, turning to the potions Master. He trusts the man, but it still is a little… odd.

"I just think Malfoy needs to show his improvement." He lied coolly, watching his godson with his friends. He wouldn't admit it but it took the sorting hat a while to sort Summer, which was quite strange in itself. He knew Potter was the stronger of the two but Summer's power was a complete mystery to most.

"Alright," Dumbledore begins, "but if this gets out of hand, it will be in your hands." He walks away, taking a seat to watch the match.

In the period before the match, Hermione tries to teach Summer charms and spells to defend herself with, but they're far from ready when Harry comes announcing that it's time for the match to begin.

On one side of the platform, Draco Malfoy walks in, confident and ready. On the other Summer walks in frightened, afraid of what Malfoy will do to her and all the eyes that stare right though her.

"This is a duel between Summer Knight and Draco Malfoy." Snape drawls from his seat. "Take your stances." Summer does so, nervously shaking as she preapres. "Duel." Snape says tonelessly, watching the two students.

Malfoy quickly steps forward, swinging his wand in the start of a curse. "Mobiliarbus!" He points at an unoccupied chair in the corner. It shakes for a second, before launching itself at her. Summer attempts to dodge it, but grimaces in pain when it hits her arm.

She staggers, clutching her arm, which has begun bleeding. "T-Tarantellegra!" She shouts nervously, pointing her wand at him with little conviction. The spell flies at him and knocks him about five feet from where he stood.

Malfoy gets up glaring, but is surprised to feel fine… until he feels a tingling sensation is coming over him. He starts… dancing, much to his chagrin. Tangoing down by the teachers, he is red with mortification. Everyone laughs, but cheers him on anyways. "Oh No!" Summer realizes that she cast the wrong spell. "Finite… Incantatum!" She pauses slightly as she struggles to remember the words, but is pleased when he stops dancing.

"Now take this, Locomotor Mortis!" Summer falls to the ground, unable to move her legs. Too distracted, Summer is unable to stop her wand from being blasted away. She panics, struggling on the floor to think of something before she loses.

"No!" Harry and the others shout, desperate to help her, but unable to.

"I–I for-" She is about to forfeit, when something clicks and she remembers one of the spells that Hermione had taught her. "Accio!" She wandlessly casts the spell, but her wand comes racing to her. "Mobiliarbus!" She cries, pointing at a table as she directs it towards Draco.

He scoffs, pointing his wand at her. His wand moves, but Summer can only hear the word that he triumphantly yells. "Incendio!" Fire leaps from his wand and rages around him, destroying the table and turning it to ashes.

Summer watches, acknowledging her defeat as she can no longer move her legs and has run out of spells to use.

Malfoy smirks, knowing he has won. As Snape declares Malfoy the victor, the flames begin to surround Summer. Summer coughs, desperately trying to escape the heat crushing her. She pulls herself along with her arms, but finds no exit and begins to fear for the first time that she might… die.

Draco hears Summer shrieking and it only intensifies after a wooden column falls. Oh my God. It must have crushed her! Other students start to scream and run from the hall. Harry and the others run towards Draco trying to get him to stop it.

Draco can't even think straight as he watches the flames and realizes that Summer must have been crushed beneath the column. "F–Finite Incantatum!" He yells trying to stop his spell, only to find that he's lost control of it. "It isn't working!" He falls to the ground, staring at his wand as he tries to figure out what happened.

"Finite Incantatum!" Snape roars, stepping into the fire. The flames immediately vanish, leaving the Potions Master standing among the wreckage. He casts another spell and the floor and columns repair themselves. "Ms. Granger, alert Madame Pomphrey that she is required."

~Summers POV~

"Why am I on the floor? Why is my arm bleeding? Did he get me… Yeah, I bet he did. But why did it end up like this?" I think, as I lay on the floor, staring at the fire coming towards me. "How did this happen? What did ever do to deserve this?" Through the fire, I see something… a face that doesn't quite belong with the others.

The face of a murderer. It takes a second for me to realize who it is and then it all hits me at once. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Voldemort. He's standing there, staring at me, smirking as he enjoys my pain. Then he vanishes in a cloud of black smoke.

I hear someone screaming in utter terror. Oh, I think it's me, but I'm not sure. But I'm snapped from my slight out-of-body experience as something crashes down on my arm.

I scream in agony as my arm is crushed. Warm tears run down my cheeks, leaving salty tracks that oppose the grey ash that has settled on my face.

All I can see is the flames towering above me… The owls are screeching, flying around to escape the smoke…

All is turning to a blur… I don't know… what to do…

~End of POV~

Summer groans slightly as she returns to consciousness. She rubs her eyes with her hands, trying desperately o remember what had happened. Then the duel came back to her in a wave of flashbacks. And that face. His face.

Voldemort.

"Is she going to be all right?" Summer can hear her sister's anxious voice echo throughout the hall. It's filled with panic, anxiety laced within each syllable as she tries to judge her sister's condition.  
"Yes, just wait outside." A motherly voice says, one that Summer doesn't recognize. But it's tired and annoyed as if Kristy had been there all day. She probably has been.

"Summer?" She hears a boy's voice last. Summer opens her eyes, squinting against the light filtering through windows. She sees Harry smiling in relief as her eyes adjust. Ron is gazing over her and even Hermione by her side.  
"G–guys?" Summer attempts to get up, but the pain in her arm says otherwise and she gasps in pain. She gratefully falls against the pillow

"She's awake!" Hermione smiles as Kristy rushes over to see her.

"Sis!" Summers face lights up as her sister embraces her.

"Summer what happened!" Harry whispers, horrified that she was put in the Hospital Wing. For a duel to end that badly…

"M–Malfoy couldn't control the spell." Summer ducks her head, still slightly embarrassed that she hadn't been able to get away.

"Why that little!" Kristy rolls her sleeves up, as if preparing to go give that boy a beating. Hell, she probably would, knowing how protective Kristy was of her sister.

"No, it's okay… It wasn't Malfoy. Someone ...bewitched it..." She explains, remembering the battle in full. They all lean in, listening for the answer of who did it.

"Bloody-hell...how do you know?" Ron tilts his head slightly to the side, almost mirroring a confused puppy.

"I… saw someone…" Summer mutters, recalling his face.

"Snape?" Her sister whispers.

"No…" She responds trembling. "I could of sworn… I saw… Voldemort."

**Authors Notes:**

Alrighty! So I left off with a cliffhanger, but I thought it was an alright place to end it. So what do you think? I know it was short, but did I get the personalities right?

And who do you want in the story? I will deeply consider suggestions. :D

Thank you

I will give your story(s)a chance too^^

**Well if I don't it's because I don't know the fandom, sorry!**


End file.
